Baby Lucy
by DreweDori
Summary: rumbelle fic, Baby! fic BElle is eight months pregnant and little Lucy doesn't wants to wait anymore


**Title:** Baby Lucy

**Summary:** Belle is eight moths pregnant an it seems that little Lucy doesn't want to wait more…

**Author's comment:**

I hada this on tumblr but i also wanted to have it hier.

oh! and in this fic Neal/Bae stills alive.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

Rumplestiltskin enter the dining room with a plate filled of strawberries. Belle was lying on the couch, with an heavy opened book in one hand and the other on her eight moth belly. She was so concentrated in her reading that he would felt guilty to interrupt her, if he didn't know what book it was.

"Did you know that pregnant women shouldn't touch kitty litter?" She said while Rumple left the plate on the tea table.

"No, I didn't, love" He answered leaning both of his hands on his cane.

"And that pregnant women should stay away from electric blankets?"

Rumple took a deep breath and stole the book from Belle's hands. "Ok, that's enough for the rest of your pregnancy" He was sick of that kind of books. In fairytaleland many women carried well their pregnancy and gave birth without a _Must and mustn't do book_.

"Hey!" Belle exclaimed "I was Reading!" She sat on the couch and looked at the father of her baby with a challenging look.

"You are getting paranoiac because of this book, Belle." He left the book on the arm chair next to the sofa and returned to sit on the coach with her.

"Did you know that, that book is the one on which I read that having sex during pregnancy isn't bad for the baby?" She said looking at rumple with a raised eyebrow.

Rumple picked up the plate from the table and approached it to Belle. "I have no objection to that." He said counting again the strawberries from the plate. Five strawberries, he was accusing belle of paranoiac when he had been those eight months after her keeping an eye on what she was eating and how much she was eating.

"Of course you don't" She laughed with both hands on her belly, those days she was feeling heavy and slow, she could felt every move the baby did until that noon. The baby became more calm and motionless. Maybe she was too big to move more, but that didn't smoothed her, because if the baby was quiet that meant she was finally in the right position to her birth and even that Belle attempted to be brave, she was terribly scared.

She took a strawberry from the plate an looked at it, she wasn't hungry, but if she said a word about food she knew Rumple would start with his _You have to eat for two _speech, so she made an effort and bite the fruit.

Rumple caressed her belly with his free hand and a sweet look in his eyes.

"Are you ok, Belle?" his voice sounded worried.

She gave him a slight smile and kissed his check.

"I am, we are fine." She said "But for the fact that I can't see my feet when I stand up" She laughed "I noticed that today in the library."

And there it was, the other discussion they had been carrying for the past three months.

"You shouldn't keep working in your condition" He said.

She took a deep breath and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Rumple, I like what I do and it's not a hard work. We had already spoken about this."

He nodded looking at the plate.

"Hey" Her hand caressed his check. "It's going to be all right, I promise." Those words caused a smile on Rumples face. "I'm tired Rumple."

He nodded again and left the plate on the table. "Let's go to sleep"

…

The door opened and Emma and Henry entered to the Library. Belle raised her sight from the pile of books she had to organise that day. She smiled at them and hugged Henry when he came up to her. "Good morning" She said.

"Morning" Emma said wavering her hand.

"Lucy is getting big" Henry said with both hands on Belle's abdomen.

"Yes, she is." Belle smiled.

"How are you today?" Emma said walking towards her "Do you have all this work to do?" pointing to the pile of books above the desk.

"We can help you" Henry said "So you can sit and relax a bit."

Belle caressed his step-grandson's hair with a gentle smile.

"Aw, thank you Henry. You are going to be a great nephew to Lucy."

Henry looked confused at Belle.

"Nephew?" And then he looked at his mother. "Why nephew? Mom? "

Emma smiled at her son. "Yes Henry, Lucy is going to be Neal's sister, so she is going to be your aunt."

The boy looked thoughtful to Belle's abdomen.

"Oh! I see…"

Belle and Emma laughed together, but for Henry, it wasn't so funny. Lucy still an unborn baby, he was older than her, and she was going to be his aunt! At least he wasn't going to be the youngest in the family and he wished that could gave him more freedom as a teenager, he was already fourteen!

"Ough!" Belle exclaimed and placed a hand upon her belly.

"Belle!"Emma and Henry warned.

But she smiled lightly and recovered her posture. "It's nothing, I'm fine"

Emma placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on the abdomen, concerned about her mother-in-law gesture. She could recognise that look, the pain of giving birth.

"Are you sure?"

Belle nodded and smiled again to calm them and herself.

"Yes, yes I am"

"We should call Gold."Henry Said looking at his step-grandmother's abdomen a bit scared.

"No" Belle speed to answer "Your Grandpa might be occupied in his work and… It is nothing, I swear"

Emma looked at Henry a bit concerned. Despite what Belle was saying, she was feeling the worst pain she ever felt, but she had to be strong. She still had a moth before her official date to give birth and had to be as planned, without any surprises.

"Ough!" Another painful cramp hit her belly.

Emma took her hand in time; Belle squeezed her hand to alleviate the pain.

"Belle, this could be nothing but I'm taking you to the hospital." Emma said and Belle nodded breathless after the cramp. Then Emma looked at her son who was more scared that before. "Henry, run to Gold's shop and tell him."

The pale face of the boy nodded and without thinking it twice he run out from the library.

…

"Morning Papa" Neal entered his dad's Shop. He finally accepted the offer he gave him of working with him. Now that he was staying in Storybrooke for a long time, he needed a stable job as Emma and having the chance to live with his family.

Rumple came from the back store and smiled to his son. "Good morning son. Welcome to your new job."

Neal smiled and took his hand out of his jacket pockets. "Just to make it clear, I'm not going to take part in any of your deals with the villagers." He said getting a bit serious.

"Deal." His father said. "Come with me, you're going to start with some cleaning."Rumple entered again the back store.

Neal looked disillusioned at his father while he followed him.

"Cleaning?"

His father left a low laugh get out his mouth and smirked.

"You are like an intern here, you'll have to learn."

Neal sat on the coach his father had in the back store and waited to his new boss orders. Rumple gave his son and old silver urn and a cloth. "You can start with this"

Bealfire looked at the funerary urn in his hands. "Is it someone inside?" Rumple returned to his chair and to his practise with potions. "Papa?" Bae called him a bit impressed of what he had between his hands.

"If you're asking if there are ashes inside, yes there are, but I don't know if it's _someone_ or _something_." Rumple said and then smirked again with he's view in the potions.

Neal started to clean the urn and raised his eyes every five seconds to look at his dad.

"You are enjoying this. Don't you?"

Rumple mixed carefully two bright fluids in a same recipient and smiled.

"Working with my son? Yes I am."

They kept working a few more minutes when suddenly the door bell was hit aggressively.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" A familiar voice entered the shop.

Both of them raised their faces from their tasks and look directly to each other.

"That's Henry's voice." Neal said.

Immediately, Gold grabbed his cane and Neal left the urn a side on the floor to exit the back store. Henry has in front of the counter desk with his hand on his knees and breathing heavily.

"Henry!" Rumple exclaimed seeing his grandson so altered.

"What happened buddy?" Neal asked walking towards his son.

Henry breathed deeply some times to recover a normal rhythm of respiration.

"It's Belle, Emma took her to the hospital."

Rumple's face turned white, Belle was in the hospital and that only could mean two things, Lucy was coming or there was a problem with the baby, or belle. After a few seconds of shock, he took his coat and his car keys.

"So we're going too."

…

"Please, little princess, please, not now, you still have one month" Belle talked to her daughter inside her; sitting on a wheel chair and being pulled by a nurse. She had one hand grabbing Emma's who didn't got away any moment.

"You're not the one to decide that, you know?" Emma said walking by her side to the room they assigned her.

Belle raised her eyes with a scared look and her other hand on her abdomen.

"I'm trying to negotiate."

Emma smiled at her; she remembered when she gave birth to Henry, the pain, the fear. But Belle had Gold, she had someone and that got Emma a bit jealous. She wished so hard that Neal was at Henry's birth.

"Well, if Lucy is like her father, maybe you have a chance."

The nurse left them in the room and offered Belle her help to get up from the chair, but she refused the help with a gesture of her hand.

"No, I can do it alone" She said "I haven't felt bad since we left the library."

So Belle got up carefully from the chair and walked to the bed with little steps and both hands on her belly. But, suddenly she felt a humid fluid down her legs. She stopped frightened, and looked at Emma who was with her eyes looking at the floor.

"Did I pee myself?" Belle Asked, from her insides she wish she had peed herself, but she didn't.

"Belle you've just broke waters" Emma's voice sounded nervous and that wasn't helping Belle.

"Sit her in the chair" The nurse said "I'm going to call the doctor."

….

Rumple, Bae and Henry entered the hospital and went directly to the receptionist.

"The room where Belle Gold is, please" Rumple said.

The receptionist looked up in his computer as Mr. Gold said the name. While Neal put a hand on his son's shoulder. Henry looked at his father, he looked nervous, not as much as his grandpa, but he was.

"Prepared to meet your sister, dad?" The boy asked.

Neal smiled at his son and nodded.

"Belle Gold has been transferred to the Delivery room four" The receptionist said. "Doctor Whale is in there."

Rumple didn't say nothing he walked away the reception to search that room.

"Papa" Neal called him and Rumple stopped to see his son "I'll stay with Henry in the waiting area"

He nodded and continued he's search.

….

"Oh, please! I want the epidural!" Belle claimed, sat on the delivery's room bed, with a pain face and a hand on her abdomen. Emma was by her side grabbing her free hand with a green gown, a green hospital cap and an also green mask.

"Breath Belle, they can't put you the epidural until you dilate enough" Emma explained.

Belle tried to breath but another contraction hit her body making her tight her teeth. She denied with her head and with her eyes closed.

"Yes, Belle you can do this."

The door opened and a nervous Rumplestiltskin enter the room. He gave a thankful look to Emma and walk towards Belle grabbing her face with his hands after leaving his cane relied upon the bed .

"I'm here, Belle." He said.

She leaned her head upon his shoulder without letting go Emma's hand, breathing heavily. She wanted to cry, but she had to be brave and strong. For Rumple, for herself and more important, for Lucy, but she also wanted to be herself and to be petted. "It hurts"

"I know sweetheart, but it won't last forever, I promise." Rumple caressed her hair with tenderness.

Emma looked at them, and the jealousy went back, would Neal have treated her like that if he attended to Henry's birth? That's something she'll never know.

"I'll go out, you two need to live this on your own." Rumple looked at Emma and nodded his face.

"Thank you Emma." Belle said without raising her head.

Emma smiled lightly and bent with her hands on her knees.

"It's going to be alright, Belle. Today you'll have your little princess in your arms."

Belle squeezed her lips to avoid her tears go out her eyes. She was a first-time mother, she was nervous and frightened, and that was comprehensive. She left go Emma's hand and grab it to the green gown Rumple was wearing.

When Emma Left the room, Rumple Kissed Belle's hair and took a deep breath. He was so impatient, he wanted all to go on well, but that didn't help his nerves. Little time passed till the door was opened again and Dr. Whale entered the room with a health care team for three more people.

"We are ready to start " He announced.

Rumple grabbed Belle by her shoulders. "It's time love"

The pain in Belle's body was unbearable, but she obeyed quietly and laid down on the bed. The doctors helped her to spread her legs, on each side of the bead so Dr. Whale could she her.

"You are almost complete dilated" The doctor said. "The baby could get out in any moment, so Belle you have to follow my instructions."

She looked with opened frightened eyes to Rumple, who was grabbing her hand.

"And the epidural?" She asked.

Rumple looked at the doctor who has his hands upon Belle's knees.

"We can put you the epidural, if you want." The doctor said "But it isn't going to do any effect."

Another contraction hit Belle's body making she squeeze Rumple's hand and tight her teeth.

"The baby is almost here" Dr. Whale said. "It is going to be a natural labour."

…

Emma walked to the waiting room getting off the green cap and the mask.

"Emma" Sounded a familiar voice next to her. She turned to see her parents sitting next to Neal and Henry. Even Granny and ruby were there.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"I called them." Henry said. "Lucy is part of our family" The boy smiled.

"Is this going to become a tradition?" A female voice sounded behind Emma.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret couldn't believe she was there.

The mayor of Storybrooke walked towards them with a huge bag hanging from her left hand.

"What's that?" Emma asked pointing to the bag.

Regina raised the bag rolling her eyes; maybe even she didn't know why she was doing that.

"Diapers" She said. "They are going to need them"

"And we came with food for the three days they're going to stay in the hospital" ruby said pointing to the plastic bags filled of Tupperwares.

"The hospital food is not as good as mine." Granny laughed.

Emma looked mouth-opened to all of them, that it was, at that moment they were family. No matter the things that use to separate them. That was a special occasion, they had to be together.

David hit softly his wife with his elbow.

"And we also have something for Lucy." Snow said taking a pair of blue mittens and a pink cap with two little bunny ears on its top.

"Guys…" Emma tried to speak "This… they are going to love it."

…..

"Push! Belle, push!" Dr. Whale said.

Belle was doing it the best she could, she felt sweat drops down her forehead, but there was Rumple grabbing her hand and cleaning her face every time she needed.

"One more big push Belle, only one" The doctor said.

Rumple looked at her and squeezed lightly her hand."Just one more sweetheart"

Belle nodded feeling her hair sticking to her neck because of the sweat. With all her strength she held tight her true love hand and push. A high-pitched cry filled the room and raised a little pink and trembling baby. Belle and Rumple Looked at their child, little Lucy was there with them.

The doctors cleaned her and let Rumple cut the umbilical cord blood, then they wrapped her in a pink blanket and put her upon Belle's chest. The proud Mama, held her girl in her arms. She was crying and she couldn't help it. Tears were coming out without control while little Lucy still trembling and crying.

"Shhh" Belle whispered with a huge smile in her lips "We've done it, my little girl, you are finally here"

Rumple took off the green mask and dried the tears on his cheeks with his hands.

"You made it Belle" He said and kissed her forehead. "You brought a new live into this world, you brought our daughter. You are my hero, Belle."

Belle looked at Rumple blinking to stop the tears but she couldn't. Baby Lucy stopped trembling and settled in her mother's arms with hiccupped moans. Belle redirected her eyes to her daughter and kissed her forehead.

Dr. Whale approached Rumple and shacked hands with he. "She has done a great job, Gold. She is a strong woman." The doctor said.

"I know she is." He replied. "Thank you doctor Whale."

He smiled and left the room with the rest of the health care team. When they were alone, Rumple knew it wasn't for long; sure some nurses were ready to enter room to take her to her room. So he tuned to see her again, she was caressing the baby's nose and eyebrows. Lucy had born with a little amount of brown hair that now it was all messed up.

"How are you feeling Belle?" He asked looking to her and to her little baby.

She took a deep breath and smiled.

"I feel like I could sleep a whole week." She said.

Rumple kissed briefly Lucy's head.

"Carry her." She said.

Rumple looked at her with an alarmed view. But Belle's sweet smile relaxed him.

"okay" He whispered, more nervous than ever and gently he took the little girl his arms. His daughter moaned at first but then she settled in his dad's arms. He smiled and looked at Belle who was with her arms upon her still swollen belly. "She doesn't cry" he said feeling the emotion of being father again in his veins.

"She looks very comfortable in Papa's arms" Belle observed.

"Of course, she is" Rumple whispered. "I will protect you Lucy." He talked to the baby. "You know, your Mama used to be my princess, but know that you are here, she is my queen and you are my little princess"

Baby Lucy opened her eyes slowly. Rumple feared that she could start crying but what his daughter did was very different. She raised her arms and grabbed her Papa's nose. Belle laughed and her little's girl gesture. "Just like your brother" Rumple said.

Two nurses entered the room pulling a pallet.

"Miss French, we are going to take you to your room" said one of them. "And there's a bunch of people in the waiting room asking for you"

Rumple and Belle looked at each other. A bunch of what? He left Lucy in Belle's arms and kissed her true love briefly before grabbing his cane.

"I'll go and talk to them" he whispered. Belle nodded and kissed him again before he left.

In the waiting room they were all excited to receive any piece of information about Belle and the baby. And when they saw Rumplestiltskin entering they all, including Regina, stood up.

"What a reception." Rumple Said with a smirk in his lips and taking of the green cap.

Neal walked towards his dad with notable nervousness. He placed his free hand upon his sons elbow.

"It all went good" and the whole group could breathe calm.

Neal hugged his dad and rumple hugged back. "You now have a sister" Neal nodded in his dad's elbow.

"How is Belle?" Emma asked.

Neal and Rumple separated so he could explain to the family how it had been.

"Belle is fine, she is strong, and she has given birth without epidural. All went very fast and save. Lucy is a healthy girl."Rumple felt how his proud increased with each word he said.

"Can we see her?" Ruby asked carrying the food bags.

"Now they are taking her to her room." And in that moment Rumple noticed the bags all of them were carrying. "What's all that?"

"Good food." Granny said.

"Diapers." Regina raised the bag.

"Mittens and a cap" Snow said.

Rumple smiled sincerely to all of them, but someone wasn't there. "I can't believe it!" He shouted passing a hand though his hair.

"What's the matter?" Neal asked.

"Maurice, Belle's father isn't here." Rumple said with rage in his voice. "It's the birth of his first grandchild."

"Poor Belle" Snow said. "What can we do?"

Rumple grabbed his cane with all his strength. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" David repeated it.

"He'll come if he wants to." Rumple said. "And any word of this to Belle. Bealfire, come with me, you are going to meet your sister."


End file.
